kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Slaves
Background Information Slaves are used in the Sims 3 Hunger Games to provide food, cleaning, and everything else from WooHooing to breaking TVs. The Slaves usually are either kidnapped or aged-up towards the middle of the season, however, Kelly made the Season 3 slave, Hannah Montana, surprisingly early. The Slaves are usually related to the contestants, or based off of real-life celebrities and pop culture. Season 1 the slave Rection was the first slave to be introduced in the series and thus, is the first slave of Season 1. The slave fills the role of a servant for the contestants in the Hunger Games, as his name implies. His main duties are cooking for the contestants and providing snacks to those who earn rewards. He is locked in the Winner's House so that he can't stray from his tasks. Season 2 Honey Boo Boo is the slave of Season 2. She debuted in episode 8, where a random sim was picked by KPopp and added to the family. Her real name is Meghann Maldano. Honey Boo Boo is the daughter of Bill Nye the Science Guy and Marigold Maidano from the first season. Honey Boo Boo was far more neglected then the slave of season 1, because at the time, that slave was just a spontaneous decision, whereas now the slave was a normal thing. Due to the contestants' social activeness, Honey Boo Boo was not paid attention to by KPopp a lot. Season 3 hannah Montana is a slave who was used in the Season 3 of the franchise. She fills the role of the servant for the contestants in The Hunger Games like previous slaves from the previous seasons. She was first introduced in the descendants list for Peeta Mellark and debuted in Episode 5 as Paula Mellark. Her name was later changed to Hannah Montana and is still a descendant to Peeta. The Neighbor is the second slave in Season 3. She is the mother of Hannah Montana, the first slave of the season, and a descendant of contestant Peeta Mellark through marriage. In Episode 6, she was invited as a guest of the wedding of Miley Cyrus Twerkin and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus. In Episode 7, she was at the Hunger Games Arena playing a laser harp near the hot tub. Kelly made Peeta ask her to stop doing that. She left the hot tub on her hoverboard, but decided to go to the back of the Reward House where she was seen interacting with The Terminator and playing with her laser harp some more. Kelly became mad at Ami's annoying behavior and decided to teach her a lesson. Kelly then trapped her inside a 5 x 5 fenced area behind the Reward House. Later, annoyed that Ami was still playing the laser harp, Kelly triggered her age transition, turning her into an elder. Kelly then gave her a hideous makeover, turning her skin purple and giving her a green unibrow, red eyes, and huge ears. The episode ends with her fainting due to exhaustion and Kelly predicting that she will die. Season 4 Orange Spears is one of the slaves of Season 4, along with his mother, Britney. He is hardly ever used, as there is no real need for him, but he is still technically considered a slave. In one of the previous episodes, Lee Everett had a baby with a woman who resembled Britney Spears so much, that she was renamed after her (albeit KPopp used the wrong spelling). Orange first appeared in Episode 6. Season 5 Aiden is the slave for Season 5 of The Sims 3 Hunger Games.Aiden is based off of the character Aiden from the game "Beyond Two Souls". In the game, Aiden plays an omniscient helper to the main character, Jodie (whom which Jodie from season 5 is based off of).